I'm What Now?
by Bella2949
Summary: Red's orphanage burns down, what now? This is an interactive story, where I take what you guys want or leave you with options and I add it to the story. Depending on what happens, I may have to change the rating.
1. Chapter 1: Fire?

**Hey my lovely people out there! I has pie for you! Anywhore, this is my first story since I took a break from FanFiction! I'm excited to see what you have to say! Be honest if it sucks! Also, I'm going to have a vote in the review section, don't pm me I won't respond to it and won't count it as a vote. Anywhore…*hands out pie slices* I will see you at the end. (This was inspired by pinkittwice)**

**Chapter 1: Fire?**

"She's breathing!" A male voice yelled.

Red's mind was blank. Where had she been for the last hour? What happen to her? She couldn't remember anything. A fireman picked her up and placed her on a stretcher.

"Who am I?" She asked him.

He looked at her puzzled.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Guys, she's got amnesia!" He yelled at some of the paramedics.

She looked around him to see a building on fire. Her body pulled forward to look at the name.

"Darkoak's Orphanage." She whispered.

Memories hit her immediately.

"I'm Red." She muttered as more memories hit her.

The fireman nodded. Paramedics pushed her into the ambulance and her heart started pounding.

"Where the hell am I going now?" She yelped.

"To a hospital, we need to look at some of you burns and that cut on your eye." A woman soothed.

She nodded slightly and put her head back.

"Can you see out of your left eye?" The woman asked.

"No…" Red responded.

Her side bang covered the left side of her face, the one where she had a huge cut on. Blood was dripping from the wound. Red placed her hand shakily on it. When she pulled her hand away, it was covered in blood.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

"How old are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm sixteen ma'am." She murmured.

"You would've gotten out of there in two years!" The woman exclaimed.

Red nodded and smiled weakly.

"Ah, we're here!" The woman smiled as another paramedic came around the back and helped pull the stretcher in.

They took her to the E.R. with some other orphans. She was placed on a bed and a doctor walked over. He lifted up her bang and sighed. He started fixing it up.

"It'll scar and you'll regain your sight in a few days." He told her.

She nodded. He got up and walked over to the front desk. She heard slight murmuring and laid back into her pillow. He had put in stitches above and under her eye. She looked at him with curiosity as he walked back over.

"You actually have a brother that never knew about you. We'll call him and get him over here as soon as possible." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and laid down on the pillow, facing away from him. She listened to the clicking of his shoes as they walked back over to the desk. What the hell was she doing here?

**ALRIGHT! That's it for this chapter! Don't forget to R&R, cuz das just what we do, and tell me what minecraft YouTuber you would like to see as a brother! The one with the most votes will be the big brother. When the second chapter comes out, shut up about it. It's over, k? XD I've gotten an attitude over my break from FanFiction! **

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Brother?

**Hey my lovely people out there! I has pie for you! *hands out pie slices* SO, I counted the votes, and Seto wins. So basically, my story is going to have problems and I'm going to ask you guys to vote. Once I upload the next chapter after the vote, NO MORE! I am super excited to see what you guys think about this! And I guess I'll leave this to you! Bella AWAAAAAAAAAAY! I'll see you at the end!**

**Chapter 2: Brother?**

"Hello? Is this Mr. Smith? Yes, I know I'm bothering you during work hours, but this is terribly important! No, I know. It's been getting harder to find people who employ. Oh, you have a job? Interesting! Anyways, I have something very important to tell you. You have…a sister. There was a fire, yes a fire. She was living in an orphanage for about 15 years or so. I know this is surprising.

"Her name is Red. Well, Crimson is her real name, but she likes to be called Red…

"Well, she has gone blind in her left eye. I don't know sir, maybe a bit of timber fell onto her while she was getting a younger orphan...

Yes, I'll let you know as soon as you can come get her. We're in California sir. No problem! No, thank _**you**_ for your time. Alright, have a good day now. Good Bye!" The doctor's husky voice was heard talking on the phone.

His clicking shoes walked back over to Red. Now she was sitting straight up, her one good eye staring at him.

"What's his name?" She asked him.

"Seto."

"Seto?"

"Yes, Seto. He'll come get you soon Crimson."

"Don't call me that. How long before I get out?"

"3 weeks maybe. Hard to tell with that eye. There is a possibility you'll be blind in that one."

"What can you do? I guess I'll have to live with it. It'll leave a scar, but at least I'll be able to see."

He sighed and looked at her sternly.

"You're taking this too lightly."

"I'm fine Doctor Sanders; can I go to sleep now?" Her eyes had an eerie glow to them.

"After we move you to your new room. You'll be staying for a bit, so you'll need a room." He murmured and got some interns to take her up to the 3 floor.

It had teenagers like her, either sick or wounded. She closed her eyes as they wheeled her into her room.

"Can I walk around?" She asked.

"If you want to. Just stay out of trouble. A nurse will be watching you at all times." One of the interns muttered.

Both of them walked out and she sighed with relief. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod. She had bought it with some money she had saved up. Her eyes closed as she turned it on and started listening to the music she had.

"I wonder what he looks like." She asked out loud.

Things were about to get VERY complicated.

**OK MY READERS! So, thank you for the suggestions! Sorry it took me awhile to get back with writing. I had to call in GoldenOwl37 to help me out, so thank you for that. I will ask you guys to interact with the story a little later on! I have some BIG things planned for this story! So don't forget to R&R, cuz das just what we do! And tell me what you would like to see more or less of! Also, please tell me what point of view you want, I wasn't sure so I put it in 3****rd****. Thank you guys so much for the support so far! And I'll see you next time!**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	3. Chapter 3: House?

**HEY GUYS! I'm coming at you with ANOTHER chapter of this story. *hands out pie slices* Ya'll can go vote now and don't forget to R&R CUZ DAS JUST WHAT WE DO. Tell me what you would like me to add to the house or even what I should add onto Seto! Anyways, BELLA AWAAAAAAAAAY! And I'll see you at the end!**

**Chapter 3: House?**

3 weeks had passed since Red came into the hospital. Her eyes were slightly opened. She sat straight up as two men walked into her room. One was the doctor whom had been taking care of her and the other was a man she had never seen before.

"Red, this is your brother, Seto."

Red looked at the man with shock. He was the complete opposite from her. He had tan skin that went with his dark brown hair that sat messily on his head. Right now, he was wearing a pair of dusty jeans and a brown hoodie. She gathered he felt the same way. Was this truly her brother?

"Hi! I'm guessing that you're not exactly in the best place right now, are you?" Seto asked.

She shook her head and looked outside the window. She wasn't wearing hospital clothes right now; the doctor had told her that she was 'going home'. Her left eye was now covered with a bandage. She got up and grabbed her iPod. She walked out of the room.

"She probably won't talk for awhile; it's been hard for us to have a conversation with her. It isn't your fault either; the conditions she was living in were horrid." The doctor murmured and waved good bye.

Red watched him walk off and then looked up at Seto.

"You have a brown eye, that's weird." She muttered.

He smiled at her talking.

"And you have green eyes! What can we say other than our parents were weird!" He joked.

She smiled and walked behind him. He had already filled out the discharge papers, so they just walked out the hospital to the car. She sighed as she got in the back seat. Her only showing eye was staring down at her iPod as she scrolled through the music. She found a song that she smiled at. Numb by Linkin Park.

Seto started the car and they took off. She watched the outside the world stream by as she put her Skullcandy headphones up. Her eyes hardened as she looked outside.

Seto looked in the mirror at her and sighed. What was he going to do? He made a living off of Youtube, how would she react to that? He was caught off-guard by her slight singing over the humming of the road. He relaxed at her beautiful voice. How had she learned to sing this well?

*LE TIME SKIP*

The car came to a stop in front of a beautiful house. It wasn't the biggest house in the world, but DAMN it was bigger then anything Red had seen. Seto laughed as she got out of the car, her expression showed her shock.

"Come on, you're rooms inside. We can get it all ready, ok?" He smiled at her.

She nodded and walked inside, still being shocked. She put her headphones around her neck as her music was blasting from it. The song was Flight by Monstercat (Tristam & Bracken). Her eyes gathered the white carpeted living room which had cream wallpaper and held a fluffy cream rug with a coffee table and a T.V. set. She smiled noticing the PS4 that sat right next to a Wii which were sitting on a shelf underneath the T.V. Hardwood was in the kitchen which had white cabinets. The sink was silver as well as the oven which had a glass top, and the refrigerator. She walked up a spiral staircase to a long hallway. Seto's room was the first one on the right. Red's was the first one on the left. A gaming room was right next to Seto's room and right next to that was a guest bedroom and bathroom.

Red walked to her room and smiled. She caught a glimpse at the walk in shower and clean white toilet with a matching bowl sink.

This may get interesting. Seto's face became serious and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me, whatever you do, DO NOT accept any Skype request until I've overlooked it, ok?" He asked.

She gave him a look that said 'The hell is that?'. He chuckled and took his hands away from her shoulders.

"Anyways, your computer will be in your room. I have to do some work, so try and keep it down, ok?" He smiled at her.

She nodded and they walked separate ways. When she walked into her room she made a Skype account. She smiled and finished it off. She saw that somebody wanted to be her friend.

**What should she doooooooo? XD You guys can vote in the review section, so yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah. Don't forget to R&R, CUZ DAS JUST WHAT WE DO! Be honest about the story! Sorry this is so short, I'm writing this at the last moment! Also I won't have to much time to get onto Fanfiction, so late chapters! I'm sorry XD. Thank you guys for the support so far. I'll get on as much as possible. AKA after I finish my homework! So don't forget to vote, should she accept the request without Seto's permission, or should she postpone it until Seto looks at it?**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Background?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY! *stops for a second* Why am I so happy? I don't have a boyfriend or crush. *continues* OH WELL! I am so happy for all the support you guys have been giving me, and the AMAZING suggestions! I am using one by Anywhore, MOOOOOAAAR VOTING WILL BE AT DA END. So yeah, I guess I'll see you guys at the end. FLUF EREYWHERE!**

**Chapter 4: Background?**

Red pushed away from her computer. He said to wait, so she was. Eventually she got bored and went towards Seto's room. She could hear his laughter and another voice. She leaned into the door slightly and opened it to see Seto's tall and fit figure sitting in a chair. His room was pretty dark and she could see a bright computer screen that outlined him.

"Hey Kyle." Seto murmured mischievously.

There was silence and then laughter burst from Seto.

"…Classic Seto…" 'Kyle' murmured through the headphones.

Red couldn't help but lean in more to look at his screen. Was that, kkcomics? Seto was playing a map with kkcomics? Wait a second. She held back a gasp. _My brother's THE Seto? _Her mind started racing and she accidentally fell over.

"Red! What are you doing in here?" Seto's head snapped up.

"Uh, well…hehe…" Red got up and rubbed the back of her head.

Seto took off his headphones from the yelling. Red looked down and walked out of his room downstairs to the clean dining room. She slid into a chair and looked down and started to hum.

Seto walked into the room and sat across from her.

"You know you didn't have to go away, I told Kyle our recording could wait. I hope he edited that part out…" He muttered.

"Seto, I left because that's what I was taught to do." Red replied.

"What happen at that orphanage?"

"You don't wanna know…"

"Tell me."

"I guess I could tell you a little bit…"

"Go ahead."

"When I was there, an old man and woman took care of us. They couldn't afford to keep feeding us, so they made the older ones get jobs. They stole from us and even beat us. They beat about 3 kids to death. Nobody figured out till the fire. The bodies were found, and thank God that the old couple died in the fire. Shit was way out of hand. I lost my only friend in the fire. She was so very gentle. I miss her. Do you know what that feels like? To lose a friend?" She asked.

Seto nodded as his eyes hardened. She stiffened as his voice grew harsh.

"I thought we were in a group to be a friend…figures that Mitch was just a backstabber. He sparked the idea of business instead of friendship."

"I'm sorry that people act like shits." Red put her head on the table.

Seto looked at her.

"I got bullied Seto. I cut myself for awhile. I still do now and then. The same knife that cuts a steak cuts me. I hate myself and I want to die. I just want to die. Why is that so hard? Why were WE abandoned? Why us? Why me? Why you? Why anybody?" Red's voice was raised to a yelling cry and she was standing in a threatening position.

Seto looked at her with concern. She looked so sad and dark. He got up and hugged her. Her eyes watered as she thought about it. He sighed and continued to hug her.

"I'm sorry mom and dad gave up on us." Seto murmured and pet her head softly.

She looked like a mess. He looked outside at the light wintery sky that shined in on them. Seto hummed the song **'Say Something' by A Great Big World** to her. She clung to him and her tears soaked his jacket.

"I'm so sorry…" Seto murmured.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about the fluffles; I had to put some shit into this. SO, should she tell Seto about her friend request now? Or how long do you guys think she should wait before she tells her brother?**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Music?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* Y'ALL WANTED DIS, SO IT SHALL CONTINUE! We gonna do a times skip! ALSO, my parents took away my animation tablet… -3- I've gone back to writing! They can't take away the computer :D there's only one in my entire house! HUEHUEHUEHUE! *cough cough* Anywaaaaaaaays, I'll let you read this neow…SEE YA AT DA END.**

**Chapter 5: Music?**

A few days had past since Red's break down, now she was back in order and doing okay in school. Seto had been keeping a close watch on her, but now and then left her home alone so he could go to the grocery store, or to go buy supplies. Today was a bit like that. Seto left her at home to go run errands. Red was actually using her time by doing her homework, making music, and making pre-recorded videos by herself. She still hadn't told Seto about the Skype request.

She had found a guy named Jason Stokes who made an awesome song called Criminal. She drew picture of her anime chibi as she listened to his song. The song ended and she looked at some similar song suggestions to the right. She clicked on one called Eclipse by Minecraft Universe.

"Huh, this is pretty good." She mumbled and clicked on his channel.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about this being so short, I'm typing another story RIGHT NOW! So yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah.**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Violence?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* I haven't got much time, but here's another chapter! See chu at da end.**

**Chapter 6: Violence?**

Seto had noticed a small withdraw in his younger sister. He knew something was up, as she was usually very talkative. One night, while he was editing, he heard something like the clanking of a chain. He walked out of his room and silently opened Red's to see if she was there. She wasn't. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

The clanking got louder.

He opened the back door and walked onto the deck as he listened for the clanking to get louder. He walked down the steps to see his sister using his boxing gloves against a punching bag. Of course he hadn't told her where to find his boxing stuff, but she somehow found it. It seemed to amaze him that she had so much violence inside of her.

"A-are you ok, Red?" He asked, slightly afraid.

She stopped punching for a moment to look back at him.

"Seto, there are some things you still don't know about me. I used to box to keep in shape back at the orphanage. I usually would be stronger…but…" Her words trailed off.

She pulled two lawn chairs out from the corner and sat in one, tapping the chair next to her to get Seto to sit with her. He sat down, confusion printed onto his face.

"I hurt my leg a few weeks before the fire. I would usually be strong enough to lift up the timber, but with how week my leg was, that was impossible. Also the fact that my eye was cut open and the gas made it hard to breathe. It was like I was trapped in a never ending horror story. I honestly don't know how I survived." She told him, bringing her right leg to her chest.

He was silent for a few minutes and then let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were preparing to kill somebody!" He laughed heartily.

She chuckled. "Was the chain that loud?"

Seto nodded and stood up and stretched.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Get some rest, you have school tomorrow." He told her.

Red nodded and walked inside with her brother. Maybe she could get used to this.

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about this being so short, I'm kinda scared as hell. One of the school's on the campus I'm at had a threat carved into it and another threat was in a call involving two schools. One person is in custody so I'm kinda shaken up still. **

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	7. Chapter 7: Microphone?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* I've decided to be a little bit more consistant. The entire school danger thingy recently was solved, so I'm feeling a lot better. -3- Caution, I wrote this on my iPod, so yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah. ANYWHORES, I SEE YOU AT DA END. :D**

**Chapter 7: Microphone?**

Red had gotten all her gaming gear in the past week. Seto was still scared as hell that she would punch is head off if he made a sudden movement. Right now, they were walking through Guitar Center.

(Look it up if you don't know what it is. (~=3=)~ Cuz I'm a lazy sac o' shit)

She looked around, slightly disappointed as she passed many microphones, still not finding a single one she liked. She huffed and looked around. A man with a ginger beard walked out and greeted them with a warm smile. She smiled back and leaned over the counter to look at the mic. with silver lining.

It was called a snowball.

"H-hey Red. Do you wanna just by that one and go?" He asked.

She shook her head and picked up another mic. she had been looking at. It had interesting features, so it was a pretty good buy. Seto bought the mic. and they headed home.

**Hey guys! Haven't posted in awhile…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, here's anotha chapta! I'm getting bored with this story…not really feeling all that great about this story, kinda feels weird. I just wanna write about ATTACK ON TITAN n shiz. .3. Luf me. XD JK JK, I DON'T NEED UR LOVE! But seriously, can I get a hug please? O^O Sorry it's so short... :I**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Post?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* IZ IN A GUCCI MOOD! I really dunno why. Probably cuz I'm listening to Liquicity! THANK YOU FOR DA HUGGLES! *Hugs everybody virtually and then walks away* XD ANYWHORES, I SEE YOU AT DA END.**

**Chapter 8: First Post?**

It had been a few months before Seto had made up with Team Crafted. To be precise, he made up with Adam and a few others. He probably still doesn't like Mitch for being the one who came up with the idea of kicking him out, but y'know. We really don't need to go into Youtuber personal life.

Red has now met Kyle in real life. Unfortunatley, he came up with the joke about her sounding like an angel. SHE CAN CUSS LIKE A SAILOR. O LORDY JEEBUS HELP US!

"Guys, can I let my sister record with us? She's really anxious about her channel failing." Seto whispered into his mic as his sister started setting up her gear and recording software.

"Sure dude. As long as she doesn't fuck anything up." Adam muttered through Skype.

"HEY! She won't! She's only 16. Anyways, I'll add her to the call now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAND, there we go." He smiled as she entered the call.

"Sup." She smirked on her line of the call.

"HOLY SHIT! SHE SOUNDS LIKE AN ANGEL!" Kyle shrieked.

"Ugh…what's HE doing in the call?" She laughed. "Hi Kyle!"

They were like two gossiping teenage girls when they were together, or two mischievous devils. BELIEVE ME, BEING NARRATOR SUCKS! THE CHARACTERS GET TO PICK ON YOU AFTER HOURS! Anyways, back to the story.

They logged onto Adam's server. Seto got teamed with Adam to play against Kyle and Red in a Hunger Games match. HOW COULD THEY? Red was surprisingly good. She took out her own teammate so that she wouldn't be slowed down.

"THAT'S SOME REAL QUALITY FOR MY CHANNEL!" Kyle raged over Skype.

Red took out Seto from behind.

"There, does that make up for me killing you?" She asked.

"No…but it's close enough, I'll take it!" Kyle exclaimed.

She laughed and they finished the match. Adam won. OAO POAR REDZ. Red leaned back in her chair once she started uploading the now edited video to her channel. She turned off her computer and got ready for bed.

"Night Seto!" She called.

"Night Red!" He called back.

She slunk into her bed, her mind whirling about how many views her channel would get.

"It couldn't possibly be that many." She murmured and turned on her side.

Her eyes shut as she thought about her day.

**Oh…you're at the end already? Well…uhm…this is awkward. THIS IS ACTUALLY QUALITY OTAY. I'M WRITING WITH DAT WRITER'S BLOCK! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dances around then falls on the ground* Where did my imagination go? UUUUUUUUUUUGH.**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Homestuck?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* I found something… It's called Homestuck. I LUF IT, BUT IT'S ADDICTING! MUST. STOP. READING. I CAN'T THOUGH, IT'S TO GOOOOOOOOOOOD! Anywhore, I'LL SEE YOU AT DA END. WARNING: This contains a little bit of a spoiler for the book series Warrior Cats. AND, a little bit of Homestuck. **

**Chapter 9: Homestuck?**

The next day, Red found an amazing website. She had heard a little about an online comic called 'Homestuck'. She picked up her phone and read the message from her friend Marie.

_**Marie:**__ Be carefull, it's just as addicting as Warrior Cats._

_**Red:**__ I'll be careful, but Warrior Cats lost its touch after Firestar died._

_**Marie:**__ *gasp* HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING?_

_**Red:**__ *shrug* I mean, the first set of books everyone was like: "CODE CODE CODE! WE LOVE THE WARRIOR CODE!" But in the last set of books, everyone was like: "FUCK DA CODE!"_

_**Marie:**__ STILL, I LOVE IT._

_**Red:**__ I have yet to finish it. Oh, gtg. Seto wants to update me about my channel cuz I'm to lazy to look._

_**Marie:**__ *SIGH* Ok, tell him I said HAI :B_

_**Red:**__ K Bai_

_**Marie:**__ BAAAAAAAI_

She put up her phone and continued reading Homestuck. She smiled as Seto walked in just as she planned, but he seemed shocked. He held out his hand with a phone in it. She picked it up and heard a teenage boy's voice speak through the phone.

"Hello?" Red asked.

"Hi, is this Seto?" The teen asked.

"N-no. This is his little sister." She replied.

"Oh, well hi! I'm your twin brother, Alex. I suppose this may come as a shock, just now figuring out that I exist and shit, but I really need your help. I'm being held at a jail in New York…so yeah." He exclaimed.

Red looked up at Seto. He was stilled shocked.

"Twins?" He whispered.

Red looked at the phone. "How do we know he's my twin?" She asked.

"He had a man from the jail talk to me." Seto replied.

"So I have a twin brother." She muttered.

"Yup." Seto added

"Who's in jail." She hissed.

"Yup." He said with a less confident tone. 

"And who needs us to come bail his sorry ass." She spat.

"Y-yeah." Seto murmured, his tone now wiped of any confidence.

"FUCK THAT SHIT!" She yelled and threw the phone at Seto.

She then stormed off to probably the attic. It somehow had become her favorite spot in the entire house.

"Dude…you really screwed up." Seto murmured.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"She's had a rough start with living with me. Her right eye is still blind, which we're going back to the doctor soon to get it looked at. She had watched people get killed in front of her, people die in front of her. She's just barely keeping an A, B average in school. She was fostered by some drug dealers and creepy old men who got arrested. She was dragged into gang violence. She's been bullied. And let's not forget that her brother is in a jail all the way up in New York. I'll be there as soon as possible, but just so you know, she won't forgive you for getting arrested. In the months that she's lived here I learned too much. Good bye and see you soon." Seto muttered and hung up.

Seto looked into the hallway and saw that it was empty. He sighed and knocked on the bottom of the attic door. He heard a muffled hiss through the door. Red opened up the attic door and peered down at him, her green eyes having a certain glow to them.

"What?" She muttered.

"Are you ok?" Seto asked.

"No. I'm done with assholes that get stuck in jail." She muttered.

Seto nodded and sighed.

"Is it warm in the attic?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Do you wanna sleep in there tonight?" Seto asked.

She nodded.

"Ok, I'll go get you some things." Seto ran a hand through his chocolaty hair.

He ran and got a few things from her room. He noticed her laptop and grabbed that with its charger. Taking time to appreciate the neat little package he created for her. The laptop had been a little bit open. With one hand holding the package, he opened it.

"What the hell is Homestuck? Why is there a frog. WTF?" Seto knitted his eyebrows.

Seto closed it and pledged never to open her laptop again. Whatever he just read, made absolutely NO sense. His curiousity got the best of him. He opened the laptop and looked at the other tabs.

"Warrior Cats, Youtube, Netflix (Attack on Titan), Netflix (Fullmetal Alchemist), and Netflix (My Little Pony). My sister has issues." Seto exclaimed to himself.

Seto then noticed Skype and groaned. Things had smoothed over with Team Crafted, so it didn't bother him when he saw a few members were in her contacts. What disturbed him was the fact that he didn't know how long she had these requests. He looked at one of her conversations with her friend.

_**Switzerland:**_ _TELL MEH A STOREH!_

_ A SCAREH STOREH._

_**Link:**__ ones a time yes no apana time anyway thare was a gay name dude and a girl name dude2. Dude2 want up to dude and ask if thay could do it and dude said said no and dude2 said why now and dude said coz i...lost my SHIRT dunnnnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_**Switzerland:**__ Dude…wtf?_

_**Link:**__ wut?_

_**Switzerland:**__ …  
>I gtg..nevermind<em>

_ Bai dood!_

_**Link:**__ K BAAAAAAAAAAI!_

Seto looked up and slammed the laptop shut. He ran down the hallway and pratically threw everything into the attic. He said a quick 'good night' and ran to his room where he locked himself away.

"I need to talk to her about this shit." He muttered as he got ready for bed.

**Hey there…you made it to the end…I DID A DECENT SIZE THIS TIME! YAAAAAAAAAYZ! Ahaha…ANYWHORE! THANK CHU TO **_**GoldenOwl37**_**, she gave me the AMAZING idea of entering Red's twin. Lets just say, he's a BADASS!**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	10. Chapter 10: Alex?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* SO, after a lil while, Seto and I had the talk. He wants 1****st**** person P.O.V., I told him not to tip the balance but he was like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LEZ TEST IT OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" and I was like "I'LL ASK DA READAHS, OTAY BUDDIE?" AND HE WAS LIKE "K" n stuff. Yeaaaaaaaaah, I'll just see you at the end.**

**Chapter 10: Alex?**

Alex sat in his prison cell. He had lived on the streets for so long; he wouldn't know how to react if he lived in a nice house in suburbia land. A guy next to him flicked his tan face making him jump. Luckily it was just the warden. Well…MISTA WARDEN if you want to get a nice slap in the face.

"Smith, some red headed girl and tall guy are here to see you." He hissed.

"Damn, I'm out that quickly?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Well, the trial's been dropped since we got the things back in order. The tall guy looks relaxed and calm, but the little red head…she gave me chills."

Alex blinked his green eyes in disbelief. They BOTH came up here? But, why? The Warden grabbed his arm and pulled him up and led him out to where the two were waiting. Holy shit, his little sister was short but extremely terrifying to look at. Her angry green gaze turned onto me and he flinched. She brushed her short red hair out of her face showing of her inured eye which made Alex flinch again.

"Well, are you just going to stand there like a complete fucking moron? Or are you going to get the hell out of here and come home?" She hissed through her teeth,

A huge soft hand landed on Alex's shoulder and he looked back to see muddy brown eyes that were softly looking at him. He looked like this guy…except for the eyes. Alex was a tiny bit shorter than Seto too. Alex's green eyes were identical to his short twin sister's who was now storming outside.

"Let's go." Seto smiled.

A slight smile crept onto Alex's face.

"Ok, let's go." He muttered.

Seto paid for a few things and signed a few release papers. Alex was then uncuffed and walked out to a taxi. He saw his sister in the front seat and smirked. Poor Alex doesn't know that she's probably planning on kneeing him in the 'AW HELL NAW' zone. He climbed in and buckled into the seat.

"È meglio essere pronti cagna." She hissed. (You better be ready bitch.)

"Baciare il mio culo." He muttered. (Kiss my ass.)

Forgot to mention, they're Italian. So get out your Google Translate EREYBODY!

"Zitto l'inferno!" She hissed. (Shut the hell up.)

"Vaffanculo." He muttered. (Fuck off.)

"Beh, vaffanculo anche tu!" She spat.(Well, fuck you too.)

"Ragazzi, calma giù! Alex, stai zitto. Crimson, zitto. Non voglio sentire un bip finché non avremo dentro la casa torna a casa! Capito?" Seto interupted.(Guys, calm down! Alex, shut up. Crimson, shut up. I will not hear a peep until we get inside the house back home! Get it?)

"Sì." They both huffed. (Yeah.)

**WELCOME. I GTG. BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! BTW, enjoy the Italian…I worked hard for you to understand~! VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! Thank you once again GoldenOwl37 for the idea of a twin plot twist! Don't forget to R&R! Thanks y'all!**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	11. Chapter 11: Airplane?

**HEY GUYS! *throws pies and lollipops at everybody* So, I decided to let the characters speak Italian so they can cuss in a public place and argue n STUFF. I put the meaning outside of Italian in parenthesis, just so y'all can understand. ^_^ Yup!**

**Chapter 11: Airplane? **

Red opened one brilliant green eye to look around the plane that she, Seto, and Alex had boarded to get back home. She sighed and looked at her two brothers.

"The smartass and the dumbass…side by side." She murmured to herself and poked Seto's cheek.

He let out a long a drawn out snore. She laughed silently and looked over Seto to Alex's seat. He wasn't there.

"Oh fuck…" She muttered and stood.

Where the hell could he be?

"Alex?" She asked out loud and walked through the plane.

She saw movement near the cockpit and walked towards it. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw her childish brother peeking on the captains. She grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him back to their seats.

"OI!" Alex yelped as she threw him into his seat.

"Soggiorno. Se ti trovo a fare qualcosa di così stupido MAI di nuovo ... ti strappo il tuo cazzo fuori." (Stay. If I find you doing something so stupid EVER again…I'll rip your cock off) She hissed.

His face paled and he nodded while cuddling into his seat.

**Sorry guys, quick chapter today. I don't have that much time cuz I'm writing three stories, but I do know when I get up to thirty chapters, I'll end the story. As we speak I'm probably writing another chapter… XD These are pre-written and I post them whenever I can. Thank you guys so much for all the support I've been getting, it really means a lot to me. If you're confused just PM me, it goes a lot faster than just wondering. If you guys want me to change anything say so. You guys have done so much for me, thank you. ^_^ I'll have votes and you comment your answer. (Just to clear that up.) If you want me to write another story in another genre, PM me; I would love to write other stories. Once again, thank you so much for your support and reviews, they bring a smile to my face whenever. Anywhore, before I get all fwuffeh, I want to except one idea into the story. My internet friends will be judging the ideas. XD So yeah, once the next chapter is up, no moar ideas! :3 K?**

**Anyways, I GUESS I'LL SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
